Life in a small town
by Twihard30
Summary: Bella is about turn 18 and her mother emotionally abuses her, so she has had enough. she moves to emmetts where she sees her crush that she has had since high school.will he fell the same way? will her mother stand in her way of hapiness r will his past?


Life Sucks. I know everyone says that but my life really sucks. I have both parents with me unfortunately. I would just like to have my dad but I'm stuck with my mom. I will tell you the rest of my family then go into that. Well my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella, except for my grandma on my dad's side, she calls me Izzy but she's the only one that is allowed to. We live in a small town named Forks, WA and you can drive thru town in 10 minutes with stop lights.

I have 2 siblings that are our town's prides and joys. They both are in college. Emmett is a senior at WSU and already has an offer to play for the Seahawks professionally as a quarterback. He has a best friend who is totally hot but would never look at me that way. His name is Edward. He is starting pitcher for WSU and will be pitching for the Yankees. I guess they already drafted him for 2 years from now. We have known eah other for years. Emmett and Edward met in High School and became fast friends.

My sister, Alice, is a junior and is majoring in Fashion Design is planning on interning at a Seattle's office for Esme Cullen who is supposed to be a high fashion designer, not as high fashion as Gucci but those aren't my words. Those are straight from Alice's mouth. Esme is Edwards's mother, and i guess his sister Rosalie models for her. She is also dating my brother and i have met and she incessantly reminds me to all her Rose. Alice is dating Rose's cousin Jasper. Jasper has a deep southern accent and is from Texas but moved up her from his parents. He wants to be a history teacher for a high school. He is also a junior. The cutest thing he told Alice is that he would follow her anywhere she would want to go, he could teach anywhere. I wish i had someone like him in my life.

Me? Well, i go to Forks High School. I'm a senior. I've two ex-boyfriends and one is my friend now. Jacob was my first boyfriend and my first everything. He came to one day while we were still dating and told me he was gay and i was an experiment. I was so furious that i didn't talk to him for a month. The thing that made the maddest was it made me feel that i turned him gay. Finally i returned his calls he explained to me that it wasn't me. that if he would've been straight that i would be first on the list to date. Then there was Mike. It was a couple months after Jake. He just used me because i was willing to put out and his ex wouldnt. His words not mine.

So here i am finishing up dishes because my dad is never home and my mother,Renee, is the most cruelest, most self absorbed person you will ever meet. She says that i ruined her life and that before me she had the perfect family. So she and I dont talk. My sister Alice hasnt talked to her either in a couple months. Renee blames me that Alice overheard our mom yelling at me and insulting me one day and hasn't talked to her thing im turning 18 this weekend

There is a knock at the door and when i open it, i have the biggest smile on my face. Jake.

"hey jake wats up?'

"Me and sam were thinking of grabbing a movie tonight. Remember Me with Robert is coming out tonight. We all can go googly eyes over him and maybe see some abs."

"god, youre so gay"

"thats a bad thing why and i never hear Sam complaining." as he raise his eyebrows suggestively.

"didnt need to hear that. Anyways, i love to but My mom's home tonight."

"oh dont worry about it, Just have Alice cover for you."

"Alright see you at 7."

As i call Alice, I start to feel bad for using her. She answers more chipper than usual. I ask her if she would cover for me and she is more than happy to do that for me. I hang up anf get ready the way Alice taught me. If i didnt, Alice would shoot me, and i would like to live past the age of 18. So i decide on a sweetheart strapless white mini betsy johnson dress with jimmy choo white summer wedges(pics on bio). I looked in the mirror decided that I looked nice and went to do my hair, wavy and loose. Just as i finished the doorbell rang.

I left note on the end table for my dad and left


End file.
